Mortels
by Qlyra
Summary: Menurut mitos turun-temurun yang diceritakan pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya, arwah orang yang sedang koma, konon menjelma menjadi Mortels untuk mencuri hati seseorang sebagai syarat agar arwahnya bisa kembali ke raganya. ー "Jangan bercanda! Kita bahkan sudah saling mengenal dari kecil! Mana mungkin kau menjelma jadi Mortels!" (NCT. MarkChan/MarkHyuck. BL.)


"Menurut mitos turun menurun yang diceritakan pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya, arwah orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dalam jangka lama atau koma, konon menjelma menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan manusia lainnya. Arwah ini sering disebut Mortels. Tujuan Mortels menjelma menjadi manusia adalah untuk mendapatkan cinta dan ciuman dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya semenjak ia berubah menjadi Mortels, sebagai syarat agar arwahnya bisa kembali ke raganya."

"Omong kosong."

Awal Desember, setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut, Mark Lee lantas memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam dari Zhong Chenle dan Lee Haechan, serta tatapan datar dari tiga pemuda lain yang tertuju padanya. Bersikap acuh lantaran aura intimidasi yang menguar dari salah satu temannya itu sama sekali tidak mempan, Mark masih terpaku memandang ke arah langit yang mulai menyendu terbukti dengan semburat oranye kemerahan yang segera beranjak menjadi ungu pekat menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan hadir.

"Yah, yah, terserah kau saja kalau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, Hyung, lagipula yang kubilang tadi hanya mitos. Semoga karma menjatuhimu," sumpah Chenle sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan, merasa tidak dihargai oleh pemuda campuran Kanada itu.

"Tidak baik menyumpahi orang dengan tujuan buruk, Lele. Bisa saja karmanya malah berbalik padamu." Park Jisung lebih memilih menasehati pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu daripada diam saja seperti tadi.

Melihat perdebatan seru akan segera dimulai, dengan bukti berupa tiga pasang mata yang saling beradu, Lee Jeno mengambil jalan tengah sebagai penyela.

"Cukup kalian, mari kita pulang. Latihan basketnya sampai di sini saja."

Mark mendecih kecil sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat yang sempat ia singgahi diikuti beberapa pemuda lainnya.

Tidak semuanya, lantaran Na Jaemin refleks mengernyitkan kening kala menemukan Haechan malah berdiri terpaku dengan kepala tertunduk, terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu amarah yang entah tak diketahui Jaemin sendiri.

Penasaran dengan salah satu sahabatnya, ia pun menepuk pundak Haechan.

"Dalam masalah?" tanya Jaemin yang mendapat jawaban berupa refleks terkejut dari gerak tubuh Haechan.

"Ti-Tidak apa," kata Haechan sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang terpaksa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaemin lagi untuk sekadar memastikan.

"Emh, yah," jawab Haechan.

* * *

Mark sesekali memandang ke arah Haechan yang duduk terdiam bersandar pada kursi mobil, terlewat sibuk memandangi jalanan yang terguyur air hujan. Tak habis otak Mark memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mendera Haechan. Jawaban atas pertanyaan apakah yang penyebab dari orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia menjadi terdiam seperti ini. Seluruh jagad raya pasti tahu bila sifat Haechan itu hiperaktif, banyak bicara, dan lain sebagainya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat dirinya sendiri yang terkenal pendiam dan acuh.

"Chan?"

Haechan terlonjak dalam hening, sebelum memalingkan wajah pada Mark yang terfokus pada jalanan ke depan.

"Apa Mark?"

Mark diam sejenak, bermaksud mengumpulkan segala memori dalam satu pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"…"

Haechan hanya menghela napas mendapati Mark tak segera mengutarakan alasan mengapa ia menghancurkan dunia khayalannya. Maka dari itu, Haechan lah yang memilih membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Mark," panggil Haechan, "Apa pendapatmu tentang Mortels?"

Mark tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Haechan, lebih tepatnya bingung ingin menanggapi seperti apa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Chenle itu tukang pembual."

Haechan menundukkan kepala, kedua telapak tangannya yang tergeletak di atas kedua pahanya tertarik membentuk sebuah kepalan, menahan sesuatu gemuruh rasa yang bergejolak jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini yang dibicarakan Chenle benar adanya?" tanya Haechan lagi.

Mark memandang Haechan sinis.

"Sudah kubilang, omong kosong. Di dunia nyata mustahil ada makluk semacam itu."

Haechan memejamkan kedua mata rapat.

"Bagaimana…, bagaimana jika aku adalah salah satu dari Mortels?"

Kaki Mark yang semula menginjak pedal gas pada mobil tiba-tiba berubah menginjak pedal rem sangat keras, mengakibatkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan sempat melaju kencang terhenti mendadak sembari meninggalkan jejak bunyi yang nyaring.

Keadaan Mark dan Haechan sendiri tak jauh beda, sama-sama terkejut bukan main. Mark terkejut karena bisa-bisanya tanpa perintah dari kepala, kakinya menginjak pedal rem, sedangkan Haechan terkejut disebabkan aksi tak terduga dari sang patner. Untunglah keadaan mereka selamat terlindungi sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh mereka.

Seketika Mark menolehkan kepala pada Haechan dan menatapnya penuh campuran emosi.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita bahkan sudah saling mengenal dari kecil! Mana mungkin kau yang jelas-jelas terlahir dari perut Eomma-mu menjelma jadi Mortels?! Lalu aku apa?! Temannya Mortels?!" seru Mark tanpa sadar kalap.

Haechan tak menjawab.

Mark menarik napas untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya yang porak-poranda, kemudian mulai menginjak pedal gas perlahan untuk kembali mengarungi jalanan kota di sore hari yang ramai.

"Tapi Maー"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar tentang tahayul itu lagi. Sekarang istirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu untuk mengerjakan tugas nanti malam."

Haechan mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Jaemin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kursi berhadapkan laptop. Ternyata tugas membuat kliping sejarah tentang suatu bangunan di sekitar negaranya memerlukan tenaga ekstra mengingat halaman kliping yang ditugaskan oleh sang guru harus lebih dari lima puluh halaman. Benar-benar tugas yang menyita segalanya.

Jaemin pun mengarahkan _pointer_ yang terpampang di layar laptop untuk menekan _scrollbar_ dan menariknya ke bawah, meneliti setiap artikel yang diperolehnya dengan tema S'Letrom itu.

S'Letrom adalah sebuah monumen tua berbentuk lingkaran yang terletak di sudut Kota Loraine yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kota Siheung, tepatnya berada di barat daya Kota Seoul tempat Jaemin tinggal.

Entah mengapa Jaemin memilih S'Letrom sebagai obyek pengumpulan artikelnya. Memang semenjak Jaemin berkunjung di Kota Siheung dulu bersama Seulgi—kakak perempuannya, tempat pertama kali yang mereka kunjungi adalah O'Rylmes mengingat Seulgi seorang arkelog. Di situlah Jaemin mulai tertarik dengan S'Letrom yang sedang diteliti Seulgi.

Yang membuat S'Letrom begitu menarik di mata Jaemin ialah tulisan berbentuk melingkar yang memenuhi permukaan benda tersebut. Namun sayang, waktu itu Seulgi belum dapat mengartikan maksud dari tulisan itu, begitu pula para penduduk sekitar yang menyucikan S'Letrom, mengharuskan Jaemin memendam rasa ingin tahunya.

Tiba tiba tangan Jaemin berhenti menggerakkan pointer ketika membaca "Arti Tulisan S'Letrom" menjadi sebuah judul dari salah satu artikel-artikel yang dikumpulkannya. Tak mau membuang waktu, dengan semangat tinggi Jaemin pun mulai membaca artikel tersebut. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi pelampiasan rasa ingin tahunya dulu kan?

* * *

Jumat, 12 November 20xx

**ARTI Tulisan S'LETROM**

Oleh Kim Jongdae

"_Grano'skl mreneylo. Mreba branoylti sxyol. Metranetracoy deraouw mortels, wrana e'izza gloramaeien scarfyxo. Oiuyyt uhibon trewiq aserty, rciersn rwahite oz's m'ortels skandarnedy, hyjyone xyolune z'o'i'a ngraw_."

Inilah hasil terjemahan yang dilakukan oleh seorang arkeolog muda bernama Seulgi pada simbol ukiran yang tertera di permukaan S'Letrom. Melalui wawancara eklusif di Pascucci Caffe, Siheung, Seulgi menjelaskan bahwa maksud dari simbol di atas kurang lebih seperti ini, "_Jiwa yang kehilangan raganya akan terbang ke angkasa. Kemudian jiwa yang terbebas kembali jatuh menghantam gundukkan batu dan mendiaminya. Batu yang didiami perlahan membentuk diri seperti makluk sempurna (manusia). Ia yang tersebut Mortels mulai berbaur terhadap sesama satu tahun lamanya, demi mencari kesatuan yang membebaskannya untuk kembali ke raganya yang asli. Namun akan sia__-sia, bila kesatuan itu tak dapat diraih, mengantar jiwanya terlepas dari bekas gundukan batu dan terbang ke angkasa pada Yang Maha Kuasa_," kata Seulgi sebelum meminum Cappuchino nya.

* * *

"Mortels?" seru Jaemin terbelalak.

Mengingat pembicaraan tentang Mortels yang diberitahukan Chenle tadi, Jaemin langsung me-_minimize_ artikel di _Microsoft Word__-_nya, kemudian mengklik dua kali pada _shortcut Mozilla Firefox_ sebagai langkah utama yang ia lakukan untuk melaksanakan maksud tindakannya.

Pada _address bar_, Jaemin memasukkan alamat website blog resmi milik Seulgi lalu menekan tombol _enter_ pada _keyboard_. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul halaman web yang dimaksud. Ia langsung menekan Tulisan Mortels dengan _pointer_, agak terkejut bila artikels Mortels ini sudah di-_posting_ kakaknya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sisa malam itu, Jaemin habiskan dengan membaca artikel tentang Mortels yang dijelaskan secara mendetail pada blog si kakak.

* * *

**Jumat, 10 Desember**** 20XX.**

* * *

Melalui ekor matanya, Jaemin mengawasi pergerakan Haechan yang sedang membawa beberapa buku yang tertumpuk di kedua tangannya. Tanpa persiapan Jaemin segera berlari ke arah Haechan ketika melihat tiba-tiba Haechan limbung tanpa sebab, mengharuskan ia terjatuh bertindihkan tubuh Haechan diiringi buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ah! Ma-Maafkan aku, Jaemin!" ucap Haechan berusaha menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh Jaemin.

Jaemin sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Seraya membantu Haechan mengumpulkan buku, diam-diam Jaemin memperhatikan raut wajah Haechan yang nampak menahan sakit.

* * *

_"…Tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera kakinya…"_

* * *

Teringat sebuah kalimat yang Jaemin baca tadi malam, ia kembali menopang tubuh Haechan yang limbung, menjadikan adegan berupa kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Haechan, saling berhadapan, dan saling bertatapan pula.

Retina mereka lantas tanpa sengaja saling menatap dalam.

"Ehm!"

Masing-masing pemuda melepaskan pelukannya serentak, balik menolehkan wajah ke sumber asal suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan tak disengaja yang mereka lakukan.

Di sana, berdiri sosok Mark dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, menatap menusuk pada dua sosok di hadapannya.

Melepas silangan tangan, Mark berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, tepatnya pada Haechan yang masih kesulitan menapakkan kaki dengan benar.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara berdirimu sampai Jaemin harus membantumu?" tanya Mark bernada dingin.

Haechan menundukkan kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Oh, jadi kau sengaja ingin dibantu Jaemin? Kau tahu kan di sini lingkungan sekolah? Dilarang bermesra-mesraan."

Haechan hendak membalas perkataan Mark, namun Jaemin lebih dahulu menjawab.

"Cukup, Markeu, yang kau lihat tadi semuanya salah paham, dan tekankan di kepalamu, kami sama sekali tidak bermesra-mesraan di sekolah."

Mark mendecih, kemudian meraih bertumpuk buku di tangan Haechan dan memberikannya pada Jaemin. Setelah itu, pemuda yang terkenal beraura angkuh ini pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Haechan dan membungkuk. Dalam satu gerakkan, Mark memanggul Haechan di pundak kirinya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Mark?!" seru Haechan terkejut bukan main saat Mark menggendongnya layaknya karung berisi pasir.

Jaemin juga tak kalah terkejut melihat aksi nekat Mark. Akan tetapi, ia lebih memilih diam.

"Membawamu ke kelas bersamaku."

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah pun menjadi saksi betapa hebohnya adu mulut antara Mark dan Haechan, meninggalkan Jaemin yang terbebani tumpukan buku.

"Setelah melarangku dan Haechan bermesra-mesraan, sekarang kau sendirilah yang bermesra-mesraan. Dasar. Semoga setelah ini otakmu semakin beres."

* * *

Suatu sore...

Haechan agak mengernyit kesakitan ketika Mark membantunya terduduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian si Mark ikut menyusul dengan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi tepat di samping kirinya, menahan napas ketika dokter di hadapan mereka meletakkan berlembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya seusai menelitinya.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Mark memulai pembicaraan.

Dokter Victoria melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Kakinya hanya terkilir, mungkin akan kesulitan berjalan kurang lebih selama satu Minggu."

Mark menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan lega yang tidak kentara.

"Ini resep yang harus ditebus di Apotik, sehari tiga kali oleskan salep ini di kaki Haechan," ucap Victoria sambil memberikan sepotong kertas kepada Mark yang langsung menerimanya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Apa yang ada di otakmu sampai bisa-bisanya kau terjatuh dari tangga?"

Haechan tidak berani memandang Mark yang berada di depannya dengan benar. Bahkan membalas pertanyaan sepele yang dilontarkan sang Lee bungsu agaknya sulit ia lakukan. Mana mungkin kan Haechan mengulangi perkataannya kepada Mark bahwa dirinya adalah Mortels, dan _tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan nyawanya, Mortels akan kesusahan mengendalikan syaraf fungsi yang mengatur kakinya_. Sangat tidak waras, bukan? Alamat menuju Mark menganggap Haechan pendusta.

Beda urusannya bila Mark percaya dari awal percaya kalau dirinya memang Mortels.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Chan."

"Bu-Bukan urusanmu juga kan, Mark? Lagipula mana kutahu kalau kakiku terpeleset lalu jatuh dari tangga, aku bukan peramal!" balas Haechan.

"Bukan urusanku? Baiklah, memang bukan urusanku andaikata kau terjatuh dari tangga dan bukan aku yang kau jadikan alas di lantai," ucap Mark sarkastik.

Haechan hanya bisa memelototkan kedua matanya pada Mark.

Mark menghempaskan napas sembari berdiri dari sofa di apartemen lantai sepuluh tersebut, mencoba tak menggubris arti tatapan Haechan padanya. Yang Mark lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya, berniat menggantinya dengan baju lain yang lebih santai. Setelah itu, Mark pun keluar dari kamarnya dan Haechan untuk mendapati pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang menggunakan tongkat pembantunya ke sana-sini.

Mark segera menghapus senyum dari bibirnya ketika Haechan mengarahkan wajah pada dirinya.

Bungsu Lee berdehem.

"Aku mau keluar, ada urusan. Jaga rumah dan jangan kemana-mana," kata Mark berjalan melewati Haechan.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat belikan aku _ice cream_ oke?"

Mark mendengus, "Dalam mimpimu."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir, "Mark hyung brengsek!"

Mark hanya mendengus geli.

* * *

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Mark langsung saja masuk ke apartemen mereka. Tiba-tiba gerakkannya terhenti waktu mendapati Haechan tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Menaikkan sebelah alis, Mark meletakkan kantong kresek berisi dua bungkus _ice cream_ di atas meja, beralih menghampiri Haechan dengan niat menggendongnya ke kamar mereka.

Namun wajah tenang Haechan membuyarkan segala keinginan Mark. Entah mengapa kini dirinya sudah duduk berlutut di samping kiri Haechan, menatap sosok Haechan dalam diam. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan kanannya sudah berpindah di wajah tan Haechan, mengusapnya perlahan diiringi senyum tulus tertarik di bibir.

"Haechan, kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku segila ini padamu," ucap Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan, mengeleminasi jarak penghalang yang berada di antara mereka.

"Andai saja," bisik Mark, "Andai saja, kau menyadari kegilaanku padamu yang sangat membuatku frustasi seperti ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjauhiku?"

Mark sempat tersenyum miris sebelum eliminasi jarak yang Mark lakukan berujung dengan kecupan di kening Haechan, sebelum kedua tangannya menyelinap di punggung dan perpotongan lutut bagian dalam Haechan, memberikan posisi nyaman untuk mengangkat Haechan dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, menghabiskan malam dengan dirinya yang memeluk Haechan tanpa diketahui oleh sang obyek.

* * *

Dua Minggu di akhir bulan Desember, apartemen yang didiami oleh Mark dan Haechan sedang ramai dikunjungi teman teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja tujuan mereka ialah membesuk Haechan yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Seperti saat ini, dan mungkin yang berniat membesuk Haechan di kamarnya hanya Jaemin, bukan Chenle yang main PS, bukan Jisung yang tidur di lantai, bukan Jeno yang asyik membaca buku, dan bukan pula yang lainnya malah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di ruang tengah berkelas mewah tersebut.

Momen penting berdua bersama Haechan ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Jaemin, di samping Mark sedang pergi membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman soda untuk para pengunjung yang mungkin juga tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh tuan rumah Lee, ia bisa memastikan lebih menyeluruh tentang dugaan bila status Haechan yang sebenarnya adalah Mortels atau bukan.

Kini mata Jaemin sedang memandangi Haechan yang tampak kesusahan menggunakan sumpit di sela-sela jarinya. Tak jarang kuah ramyun sedikit demi sedikit tumpah menodai selimut di pangkuannya, mendorong keinginan Jaemin untuk mengambil alih mangkuk ramyun di tangan Haechan.

* * *

_"…Dua Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera tangannya…"_

* * *

Tak dihiraukan erangan protes dari sang Lee, ia memposisikan tangan paling enak memegang sumpit untuk mengapit mie, sedikit memberi tatapan memohon mendapati Haechan menolak saat ia berniat menyuapinya.

Dengan agak memaksa, akhirnya Haechan mau membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan mie ramyun dari Jaemin.

"Kau memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Jaemin, padahal aku masih bisa melakukannya," kata Haechan nyengir terpaksa.

Jaemin mengambil sapu tangan di atas meja samping ranjang, lalu mengusapnya pada sekitar area bibir Haechan yang belepotan.

"Masih bisa melakukannya jika kau bukan Mortels yang umurnya tinggal dua Minggu lagi," balas Jaemin tanpa beban.

Cengiran Haechan luntur seketika, tergantikan mata cokelat yang membulat sempurna terarah pada Jaemin yang berusaha mengapit mie di mangkuk.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau…"

"Tahu?" potong Jaemin, "Sebagai alasan sikap anehmu ketika Chenle selesai berceloteh tentang Mortels dan anggapan Mark tentangnya tepat sasaran mungkin?"

Haechan menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mortels?"

Jaemin meletakkan mangkuk ramyun di atas meja.

"Seulgi, kakak perempuanku adalah arkeolog muda yang meneliti isi prasasti S'Letrom tentang Mortels di Kota Siheung. Singkat cerita, aku tahu detail-detailnya dari blog kakakku yang membahasnya secara tuntas," jelas Jaemin menatap Haechan, "Haechan, jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah…," Jaemin terdiam sejenak, "Apakah cinta dan ciuman yang harus kau peroleh adalah dari Mark? Dia kah orang pertama kali yang kau lihat setelah menjadi Mortels?"

Dalam lantunan denting waktu, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, namun terhenti usai ditandai belahan bibir Haechan terbuka perlahan.

"Namaku memang Lee Haechan, aku seorang pemuda dari Kota Siheung, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_-ku masing masing bernama Lee Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong, pasutri yang terbilang sukses di bidangnya. Setahun lalu, tepatnya satu hari sebelum malam pergantian tahun baru, mobil yang kutumpangi sehabis pulang sekolah mengalami kecelakaan, dan secepatnya dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Tepat saat pergantian tahun pula, aku dinyatakan koma. Selanjutnya, kau juga tahu sendiri bagaimana proses aku menjadi Mortels."

Haechan mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada selimutnya.

"Di malam pergantian tahun baru pula, aku ditemukan Mark entah di mana, otomatis dialah orang yang pertama kali kulihat, dan tiba-tiba saja dalam sehari, Mark mengenaliku dengan nama Lee Haechan dari kecil sebagai sahabat, anak janda Lee Taeyong teman _Eomma_-nya. Aku diwaktu yang sama juga resmi menjadi murid di _Seoul Senior High School_, murid pindahan dari _Siheung Senior High School_. Jujur, awalnya kupikir aku dapat melakukannya dan menyelamatkan diriku, tetapi ternyata tidak. Terlebih lagi, Mark hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Padahal modal pelepasan Mortels selain mendapat ciuman dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, juga harus mendapatkan rasa cinta atau ketulusan darinya, karena Mortels pasti jatuh cinta pada 'tuannya'."

Jaemin mengacak acak rambut Haechan gemas, berusaha memberikan energi positif padanya.

"Aku pasti membantumu," kata Jaemin.

Wajah Haechan yang tadi terlihat masam menjadi raut ceria sebab terhiasi cengiran khas nya yang beraroma hangat.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie!"

"Kau bahkan sudah berani memanggilku dengan mesra."

"Ahhh! Andai saja yang aku cinta itu kau, Jaemin," keluh Haechan.

Jaemin tertawa renyah.

"Jangan bercanda, kau."

"Serius! Pasti semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Jaemin mengakhirnya dengan senyum, merasa menang karena Haechan tidak mengetahui bahwa ia merekam pembicaraan mereka tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang habiskan _ra__myun_-mu."

"_Rogers_!"

* * *

Setelah memberikan beberapa snack dan minuman soda pada masing-masing temannya di ruang tengah, Mark mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya waktu tidak mendapati Jaemin di sana, instingnya berkata, pasti Jaemin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk berduaan dengan Haechan-nya di kamar.

Sesampainya di pintu kamar, niat Mark langsung mendobrak pintu kandas di tengah jalan mendengar percakapan yang dilakoni dua pemuda.

"ーyang aku cinta itu kau, Jaemin."

Itu jelas jelas suara Haechan.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar tawa renyah Jaemin.

"Jangan bercanda, kau."

"Seriusー"

Seperti kilat, sosok Mark sudah menghilang dari pintu.

* * *

**Rabu, 22 Desember 20****XX**

* * *

Haechan tak pernah merasa dimusuhi Mark selain hari ini. Entah mengapa tiga hari belakangan ini, "tuannya" itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya, kalaupun bertemu, pasti Mark selalu mengeluarkan aura dingin pada dirinya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, Mark enggan tidur seranjang lagi dengannya, bahkan sekamar pun rasanya tidak sudi.

Haechan berusaha menikmati sarapannya dalam keadaan sehening ini bersama Mark, hanya berkelontang sendok, garpu dan piring yang saling menyentuhlah yang menemani mereka, sedikit banyak berlaku pada Mark dan bukan Haechan yang semakin kesulitan mengendalikan organ-organ tubuhnya.

"Aku selesai."

Terdengar gesekan kursi dengan lantai, mengawali Mark berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Tutur kata Mark semakin hari semakin dingin, membuat Haechan tak bisa membendung lagi semuanya. Maka dari itu, Haechan mengumpulkan energinya untuk berjalan tergesa menyusul Mark yang tidak sadar dibantu tongkatnya.

Tepat di depan pintu sebelum Mark sempat membukanya, Haechan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada Mark dari belakang, tak mempedulikan tongkat yang membantunya sudah terjatuh di lantai.

Mark membeku, sedangkan Haechan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku," ucap Mark, sebisa mungkin menolak kehangatan yang ia rindukan tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Mark memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir hatinya yang gundah.

"Lepas!" seru Mark mencengkram kedua tangan Haechan lalu melepasnya, tidak sengaja membuat Haechan terdorong jatuh ke lantai.

Mark berusaha mematikan perasaannya pada Haechan yang terduduk di lantai, langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Haechan dalam kesendirian.

* * *

**Jumat, 24 Desember 20****XX**

* * *

Mark memperlebar langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit yang luas itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, setelah dua hari yang lalu ia kebingungan mencari Haechan yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari apartemen mereka, sekarang ia mendapat informasi kurang menyenangkan yang menyatakan bila Haechan baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, itulah alasan mengapa Mark bisa berada di tempat ini.

Tanpa permisi Mark langsung memasuki ruangan tempat Haechan dirawat, tidak begitu heran mendapati Jaemin sudah berada di samping Haechan.

Satu langkah.

"Hae… chan…?"

Kepala Jaemin tersentak, cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepala pada suara lirih Mark yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kata Jaemin dingin dan datar.

Mark tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih memandangi tubuh Haechan yang terbaring di ranjang putih berbekalkan balutan perban di sana-sini.

"Rabu siang Haechan datang ke rumahku, menceritakan padaku sikapmu belakangan ini terhadapnya. Dia selalu membicarakanmu, memikirkanmu lebih dari memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tadi pagi selepas dari pengawasanku, dia berniat menemuimu untuk meminta maaf, memohon belas kasihan dari orang searogan kau," Jaemin memandang Haechan, "Di tengah perjalan menuju apartemen kalian, mobil yang Haechan tumpangi bertabrakkan dengan bus kota. Setelah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dan diperiksa dokter…"

Mark tak berkutik, mencoba memahami segala perkataan Jaemin.

"Haechan divonis lumpuh! Dia bisu! Seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi! Dan kau tahu? Semua ini salahmu! Pergi kau! Jangan pernah temui dia lagi!" seru Jaemin kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Baru kali ini Mark merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

* * *

**Jumat, 31 Desember 20****XX**

* * *

Tahun baru malam itu, Jaemin memutuskan membawa Haechan ke pantai terdekat dari Kota Seoul. Didampingi kursi roda yang membawa Haechan di atasnya, Jaemin mendorong pelan kursi roda tersebut menuju tepi pantai, berharap di akhir hidup sang Mortels lebih bermakna saat bersamanya.

Hampir seminggu Haechan tinggal bersama Jaemin, hampir seminggu pula mereka berdua tidak mengetahui betapa hancurnya Mark setelah kepergian Haechan.

Merasa tak berguna seminggu ditemani keterpurukkan, sedikit-banyak Mark memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan ketika dirasanya Jaemin dan Haechan tidak menyadari bila kali ini Mark sedang membuntuti mereka sampai di sini.

Seperti saat ini, sekali lagi Mark dapat melihat sosok Haechan walau mustahil kembali pada keadaan semula. Menjadi pengiris hatinya memperoleh pandangan Haechan sangat kosong dengan kulit tan yang pucat walau tak berubah menjadi putih.

Suasana sepi tak menyurutkan langkah Mark untuk mendekat pada dua sosok lain, sekaligus memperkuat hatinya untuk meraih keberanian menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau rebut Haechan dariku Jaemin. Kuharap kau bisa mengembalikannya tanpa aku harus mengotori tanganku untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Lagi-lagi Jaemin tersentak mendengar suara barithon Mark yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya, mengharuskan ia membawa Haechan berputar ke belakang, berhadapan dengan Mark.

"Berani sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan Haechan lagi. Kemana harga dirimu, Mark Lee?"

Mark mendecih.

"Harga diri? Harga diriku terlalu tinggi jika hanya demi membawa Haechan, kekasihmu pulang. Aku sadar, kaulah yang sejak awal mencampuri urusanku dan Haechan, kau hanya orang ketiga di antara kami. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya kau memelihara manusia lumpuh sepertinya."

Buak!

Satu kepalan Jaemin mendarat di pipi Mark, membuat Mark sadar akan perkataannya barusan.

Mark berani bersumpah, bukan perkataan ini yang ia ingin lontarkan. Saking cintanya pada Haechan, ia sampai buta dengan mencemooh orang yang dicintainya hanya karena ia cemburu Haechan tengah bersama orang lain di sisinya.

Mata Haechan bereaksi mengeras, menandakan ia tidak menyetujui cara Jaemin memberi pelajaran pada Mark.

"Jaga mulutmu, Mark! Kenapa di saat-saat terakhir ia menjadi Mortels malah harus mendengar perkataan biadabmu itu?"

"Sandiwara apalagi ini? Mortels? Otakmu di mana? Kenapa kau membahas Mortels?"

Kesabaran Jaemin sudah habis. Ia pun meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan mencari rekaman yang ia simpan, rekaman mengenai percakapan antara dirinya dan Haechan.

_"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mortels?"_

Suara Haechan mulai terdengar dari ponsel Jaemin, membuat tubuh Mark mematung.

Semakin lama Mark mendengar semua percakapan dari rekaman itu, semakin pula Mark mulai memahami dan mengerti kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Kisah tragis yang Haechan alami menjelaskan semuanya. Walau tak sepenuhnya akal sehat Mark mau menerima keadaan bila Haechan adalah Mortels juga si pemuda manis yang mencintainya.

"Tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera kakinya," kata Jaemin.

Mark teringat adegan dimana Haechan kesulitan berjalan tiga minggu lalu.

"Dua Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera tangannya."

Mark teringat ketika terakhir kali ia sarapan pagi dengan Haechan, Haechan sama sekali tidak memegang sumpitnya dengan bernar.

"Kecelakaan Haechan seminggu lalu tidak separah yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu? Satu Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera semua sistem syarafnya."

Mark teringat Haechan terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Umur Mortels paling lama hanya setahun."

Entah mengapa Mark tidak asing dengan "rasa" ini, rasa saat satu tahun yang lalu memang ada yang "berbeda" namun tak dapat terdeskripsikan dalam benaknya, rasa yang ada karena Haechan.

"Tinggal setengah jam lagi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:00, maafkan aku, Mark."

Tiba tiba Jaemin menahan kedua tangan Mark di belakang, membuat Mark sendiri terkejut bukan main dan meronta sebisanya agar bisa terlepas dari jerat Jaemin.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskanー"

Brak!

ーadalah suara Haechan yang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Haechan! Ugh, sial! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" seru Mark masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Jaemin.

"Perhatikan, Mark."

"Perhatikan apa?! Kau tak lihat Haechan jatuh?!"

Jaemin tak menjawab.

Di samping Mark mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jaemin, tanpa Mark sadari perlahan tangan Haechan meraih batu yang berada didekatnya. Memang mustahil orang lumpuh bisa melakukan itu, tapi buktinya, Haechan yang dinyatakan lumpuh dapat melakukannya, dan Jaemin yang diam-diam mengetahuinya sangat yakin bila ini semua adalah tekad yang terbentuk selama Haechan menjadi Mortels, menyimpan kekuatan yang akan muncul di saat terakhir atau penting.

"Lihatlah Haechan, Mark!" perintah Jaemin.

"Apa maksudmu, brengー"

Mark yang awalnya masih sibuk langsung terdiam dalam syok saat melihat tangan bergetar Haechan yang terjulur berhasil memperoleh benda yang ingin ia ambil; batu. Tak kuasa Mark betah memandangi tubuh Haechan yang kini mulai terbangun walau masih tertumpu pada tangan dan kakinya yang tertekuk. Tangan kanannya yang telah menggenggam batu ditekankan di permukaan pasir, menariknya pelan ke sana-sini dengan ritme yang sangat lambat.

Demi Tuhan, hati Mark tidak tahan. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat tangan Haechan yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu memaksa bergerak. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat kaki Haechan yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu bergetar hebat karena memaksa menopang berat tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat bibir Haechan yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu terengah akan perbuatannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat raut wajah Haechan yang pucat itu penuh peluh dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Sungguh Mark merasa tak pantas menjadi manusia saat mengingat dirinya pernah menyia-nyiakan Haechan hanya karena tenggelam dalam emosinya.

"Hentikan, Haechan," ucap Mark pelan.

Haechan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Mark, sebab ia masih bekerja dan akan berhenti jika pekerjaannya selesai. Namun karena kelelahan disertai kaki dan tangannya yang tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, akhirnya Haechan jatuh tengkurap di sana.

"Haechan!" teriak Mark hendak berlari ke arah Haechan yang tampak tak berdaya, tetapi tidak bisa sebab Jaemin masih menahannya. "Lepaskan aku, Jaemin! Apa kau tak lihat keadaan Haechan sekarang?!" serunya pada Jaemin.

Jaemin terdiam sejenak sebelum melempar pandang pada tubuh Haechan yang tergolek lemah di pasir.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin membuktikannya padaku dan dia, Haechan, tentang apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Janjimu rapuh. Kau lemah, Haechan," cecar Jaemin.

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padanya, Jaemin?! Apa kauー"

"Ternyata dia tak selemah yang kubayangkan," potong Jaemin cepat.

Mark langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haechan, kembali terkejut mendapati Haechan bangkit lagi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Berhenti," desis Mark pelan.

Haechan tak terpengaruh, semakin niat melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga terbatuk.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini, Haechan!" lirih Mark tanpa sadar dengan manik yang mulai memburam dan nanar.

Haechan terbatuk lebih banyak, tapi tetap menjalankan tugasnya sendiri.

"Cukup, Chan…" bisik Mark sambil memejamkan mata erat agar linangan air mata yang mati-matian ia jaga tidak merembes keluar.

Kali ini Haechan mendengarkan perkataan Mark, atau mungkin memang kegiatan yang ia lakukan sudah selesai. Kegiatan membuat Tulisan berupa…

**"Aku mencintaimu, Mark Lee"**

…di atas pasir, hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dengan tubuh lumpuh tersebut.

Yang bisa dilakukan Jaemin saat ini hanya melepaskan cengkramannya pada Mark yang sudah jatuh berlutut setelah membaca tulisan karya Haechan, beriringan air matanya yang meluncur mulus melalui kedua pipi putihnya.

Haechan mengenakan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya untuk membalikkan tubuh sehingga berhasil menarik perhatian Mark yang tadi tertuju pada tulisan. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan dengan lambat, tepatnya pada Mark, seakan memberi sambutan hangat pada pemuda itu, dan yang paling membuat hati Mark ditusuk sembilu ialah…

…bibir Haechan yang menyunggingkan senyum tulus, persis seperti pertama kali di ingatan Mark saat bertemu dengannya.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi bibir berhiaskan senyum itu untuk dibungkam oleh bibir Mark dengan ciuman manis diiringi tangan Haechan yang tadi terulur mengambang disambut dengan pelukkan erat pada tubuhnya, seakan tak mengizinkan Haechan untuk pergi lagi dari sisi Mark, namun sayang takdir yang Haechan miliki tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Mark.

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya duluan bukan kau!" geram Mark seraya mempererat pelukannya, "Sial! Aku juga, Haechan! Aku juga! Sama!" lanjutnya meracau saking hati dan pikirannya yang terlalu kalut.

Haechan tersenyum manis.

"_Gomawo_..., Mark..."

Bunyi petasan yang meledak di langit pun lantas mengiringi tubuh Haechan yang berubah menjadi pasir putihーterbang mendawai di langit malam.

"Haechan!"

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Meremehkan suatu hal sama saja dengan petaka, sebab,"

"Karma Pala adalah mutlak."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-November 5, ****2019-**

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**

**Qlyra**


End file.
